


the rising tide (you're filling the hole in my heart)

by amako



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, M/M, Multi, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rimming, Sasuke is taken care of, Sumigakure Winter Wishes 2017, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a healthy dose of insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amako/pseuds/amako
Summary: The house is quiet, the faint smell of ramen so deeply imprinted on the furniture he can't miss it. It feels lived in, with the occasional sock left on the floor, the scrolls opened on the low table or the abandoned tea cup on the kotatsu.





	the rising tide (you're filling the hole in my heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sprx77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/gifts).



> Please forgive my first ever attempt at writing smut.

He's tired. The exhaustion has stained his bones in a way he can only remember from the days of his constant pursuit of Itachi. He aches in places he didn't know existed, bruises blooming on his skin with every step he takes into the estranged village he's trying to call a home again. Home. His home, a traditional house close to the Aburame Compound and nothing like the one his family had in the Uchiha District; a house he shares with the two people Konoha is worth staying in for.

Sasuke dreams of one thing only, as he sees the house a hundred of metres away. His futon is waiting for him, a fantasy held during those cold nights on the mission now changing into reality when he slides open the bamboo panel of the front door. The house is quiet, the faint smell of ramen so deeply imprinted on the furniture he can't miss it. It feels lived in, with the occasional sock left on the floor, the scrolls opened on the low table or the abandoned tea cup on the kotatsu.

He doesn't expect to be welcomed. He's familiar with the schedule of his two teammates and neither of them should be home so early in the afternoon. Yet, the grey T&I coat is hanging off the back of a comfy chair by the window. Sasuke bites back a sigh of relief. He is longing for a touch deprived of malice or killer intent, for the softness of a chest pressed against his back and arms wrapped around him as he settles in the fact that he's home.

That is precisely what he finds. When he enters the bedroom, his filthy clothes flying for the laundry basket by the door, he has to remind himself not to jump as Sakura hugs him from behind and presses a kiss on his naked shoulder.

 

"I'm home," he sighs and closes his eyes.

"Welcome back, Sasuke."

 

Sakura takes a step back and he turns around, taking in her light yukata and messy bun. She shakes her head with a smile and takes his hand, leading him wordlessly to the bathroom.

 

"I'll get the bath started, you go sit on the stool."

 

She takes back her hand and he does as she said, sitting on the stool by the shower. He smells the eucalyptus oil before he hears the water running and finally, Sasuke feels himself relax. A second later, Sakura appears beside him, just as naked, and she kneels by his side with a sponge in his head. Once again, Sasuke closes his eyes, enjoying the quiet feeling of her calloused hands on his back as she washes him.

When he opens them, he's stepping out of the bath in a haze, barely remembering how he got there. Sakura is back in their room and a dark blue yukata is waiting for him at the door. As he wraps himself in the soft cloth, he notices the bright orange belt hanging from the doorknob. Sasuke has to remind himself to breath when he feels his heart clench painfully around the fact that both his teammates are here, with him.

The bedroom door is open and he slips in without a noise. Not that he needs to, because Naruto is sprawled on his front, face in the pillow. Sakura is curled up by the window, still naked, and reading a report she must have brought back from T&I.

As soon as he's inside, they both turn towards him like their compass has finally found its north again. It makes something warm curl in his chest when Naruto jumps off the bed with a blinding grin on his tanned face. He knows to expect it, and yet the burning kiss Naruto steals from his lips is still breathtaking.

 

"I'm so happy you're back, 'ttebayo!"

Sasuke begrudgingly smiles. "Yeah, me too."

"Cool! Now that you're here, we can get down to business."

 

Sasuke sends a disbelieving look at Sakura, who shrugs with her eyebrows raised. Since Naruto started training with Kakashi for the Hokage position, he's been bringing back the weirdest expressions. To be honest, they're not entirely sure he understands them, or that he's not messing with them by pretending not to get how strange they are. He proves them right when he levels them with an unimpressed stare worthy of their teacher.

 

"I meant sex, dickheads. You know, in case it wasn't clear."

"Well now it sure is," Sasuke answers dryly.

 

He can hear Sakura snorting in laughter from her corner as Naruto grabs him despite his shouts of letting him go and dumps him on the futon. Sasuke struggles for a minute before Naruto unties the dark yukata and slips it under his shoulders. He's only wearing pants and Sasuke is naked again. The Uchiha growls when Naruto tries to get the cloth from under him.

 

"Let me take care of you, dammit!"

 

Sasuke grumbles but lets him push the yukata aside and welcomes the next kiss with a sigh. He can feel Naruto's hand running on his stomach, leaving a trail of featherlike touches that have him shivering. The kiss is open and dirty and the radical change from a minute ago when they were simply talking makes him dizzy.

Naruto lets go of his mouth to focus on his neck, brushing his speeding pulse with the tip of his nose before biting hard. Sasuke groans openly, the rush of lust taking him by surprise. His teammate chuckles, softly licking at the bruised skin. His hands are dancing on Sasuke's skin, with a grace Naruto makes a point to lack in any other circumstance. He rises a bit, towering above Sasuke with a bright grin. Then, a resounding crack has him jumping in surprise and he stumbles, falling face first in Sasuke's hair.

Naruto chokes on the heavy dark hair, spit getting caught in the locks. Sasuke growls and pushes him off, cursing crudely as he feels the saliva dripping on his forehead.

 

"You're fucking disgusting."

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Naruto looks offended, wiping the spit off the corner of his mouth.

 

They both turn to Sakura, who looks light a genin meeting Ibiki for the first time. Their eyes follow her arm down to the window ledge... that she apparently ripped off. She raises an eyebrow and smiles awkwardly.

 

"... Sorry?"

 

Sasuke stares at her with a blank face, shaking his head slowly.

 

"What the fuck, Haruno. What the fuck."

"Hey!? Don't you realize how freaking hot you two are?"

Naruto tilts his head. "Then why don't you join, dumbass?"

 

Sakura looks deeply uncomfortable and Sasuke frowns. They've been over this before, and yet she keeps on acting this ridiculous way every time he comes back from a mission. She stays on the side and she watches as Naruto gifts him with kisses and touches. Sakura doesn't feel like she could ever be Sasuke's first choice, and every time they have to physically drag her in bed with them so she doesn't feel like she's intruding.

Sasuke is tired, he's aching in place no mission could be responsible for, and he has no patience for easily avoidable drama. So he pushes Naruto aside and sits up, before extending a hand. Sakura looks at his palm like it's about to bite her, before a shadow passes in her eyes. The next second, she moves, so fast that Sasuke can't follow her without the sharingan. A breath later, he's pined down to the futon and Sakura's mouth is on his stomach.

Naruto doesn't wait a second to join the let's-turn-Sasuke-into-a-blushing-mess squad and steals a kiss from his open mouth, swallowing the groan the Uchiha doesn't know how to keep silent. Sasuke can't focus on one thing alone, so many sensations stealing his breath away. Sakura's hands release his wrists and Sasuke... whines.

It's like a chain reaction; Sakura backs off, her eyebrows high on her forehead and Naruto looks between the two of them with a confused face. Sasuke slaps his hand on his mouth, feeling himself blush blood-red.

His pink-haired teammate carefully puts her hands down, going on all four before slowly coming up to him again. Sasuke doesn't dare breath. She stops when her head is a senbon away from his and looks at him, really looks, her eyes searching his face for something he can't quite place. She swallows visibly and raises on her knees. He's face to face with her breasts, the scar running from the left one to her belly button the only thing he can concentrate on.

She gently takes his wrists again, her fists curling around the pale skin. Sasuke doesn't even realize he's stopped breathing. Then something wicked crawls over Sakura's face and she pines him down again, this time holding both his wrists with one hand. He feels his breath quicken and tests her grip. It doesn't give. He pushes as hard as he can, and still, she doesn't even flinch. The blush is coming back in full force when he understands there is no way he's getting out of this on his own.

Sakura keeps pining him down, half-raised above him, when Naruto crawls between them and returns to Sasuke's neck. He moans and tries to escape the talented mouth but he's stuck and the blood rushes to his growing erection. Naruto grins against his skin. He leaves the pale neck behind to draw a path down to his ribs, where he gently nips at the sensitive flesh. The noise that escapes his throat is otherworldly. Immediately, he closes his mouth and tries to keep the sounds in.

 

"Naruto..."

 

Sakura's voice is a whisper sang directly in Sasuke's ear and he shivers. Naruto hums where he's licking a map on the Uchiha's stomach, yet paying attention to what she's saying.

 

"Naruto, make him scream."

 

In the next second, the blond is biting hard on his hip and Sasuke growls, pleasure blooming in his dark eyes wide open. Naruto's back is brushing against Sakura's breasts with every move he makes and the sigh is absolutely breathtaking. The Uchiha can't take his eyes from the press of flesh a handful of centimetres away, when his own skin is only getting contact from Naruto's mouth and Sakura's hand.

Then Sakura is stepping aside, still pining him down, and the blond nudges Sasuke's legs apart. His hands finally join his mouth and they settle on his hips, keeping them pressed against the futon. The feeling of helplessness is overwhelming, and yet he knows that a single word will have them backing off. That, is precisely what makes the whole thing worthwhile. The trust is as exhilarating as the full lips pressing kisses to his throat and the squared jaw brushing against his inner thighs.

Sasuke growls when Sakura's mouth leaves his neck, only to cry out when it closes around his nipple. She licks and sucks and play with it until Sasuke feels his eyes water.

 

"Oh, shinigami, please don't stop-"

 

There is a beat of silence where they all freeze, then Sakura's shoulders start to shake and Naruto bursts out laughing, his forehead falling on Sasuke's inner thigh.

 

"Oh gods," Sakura chokes on a giggle, barely managing to keep her hold on Sasuke's wrists.

Naruto is full-on crying, his laugher muffled by the sensitive skin. "Sasuke, you're such an emo."

 

He's not! He's really not, he's the last Uchiha and he defeated a goddess and-

And the most important people in his life and laughing their ass off in bed with him because he cried out to the god of death. What is his life? Yet the laugher is contagious and soon he's chuckling too, his eyes closing as Naruto returns to his ministrations, the occasional giggle sending shivers up Sasuke's spine.

Naruto lets go of his hips and carefully lifts him up, Sakura helpfully passing him a pillow. Sasuke lets out a breath he hadn't realize he's been holding. Naruto kisses both his cheeks, before raising his head a bit.

 

"Okay?"

Sasuke squirms and growls: "Fuck, yes!"

 

Naruto grins and disappears between his legs. Sasuke's head hits the futon harder than he expected and he sees stars. Or that might just be Naruto's tongue on his entrance, who knows. As fucking amazing as it feels though, Sasuke has to bite his lip when he realizes the deep feeling of want in his stomach.

 

"Not- wait, Naruto."

"What?" And he's here again, looking earnest and faintly worried. Gods, it does things to dick.

"U-use your hand."

 

He's not going to say please but Naruto seems to hear it anyway because the childlike happiness on his face makes Sasuke want to shake his head.

 

"Sakura-chan, lube please."

She raises her eyebrows. "No can do, my hands are full."

"Yeah right, lazyass," Naruto snorts. "You spend way too much time with Shika in T&I."

Sasuke snarls. "Can we not talk about the fucking torture squad our sweet teammate is a part of while you're about to put your fingers- oh..."

 

His eyes shot open and he pushes against Sakura's hand, but it doesn't bulge. His hips crash down on the pillow as Naruto slowly pushes the first finger inside. The lube is cold and his teammate is burning as always, the rush of chakra in his body pulsing now inside of Sasuke.

Naruto starts to pump, slowly at first, his breath quickening at the same pace. Sasuke's own breath is stuck in his throat, his neglected dick twitching with every move Naruto imposes. When the tension starts to bleed out of his body, Naruto adds a second fingers and Sasuke chokes on the string of words escaping his mouth. Sakura's free hand is crawling down his torso, settling barely a centimetre away from his erection. Her mouth is back on his bruised nipple and he can feel the heat building, growing, taking over.

He doesn't even feel Sakura leaving his chest to press her lips against his cheek, his jaw, his neck. Then her tongue is tracing the outline of his ear and her fingers brush against the tip of his dick, never really touching it. Naruto's fingers speed up even more.

 

"Naruto," Sakura sighs again in his ear. "What did we agree on?"

His grin is bordering on feral. "With pleasure."

 

Then it all comes together. Sakura is biting his ear and Naruto's mouth kisses his balls and his fingers find just the right spot and his wrists start to hurt from the bruising grip and the heat explodes and white takes over his vision-

When he comes to it, his throat is hurting a bit and the pride on his fucking teammates' faces is bleeding from their too-many-teeth smile. Sakura draws Naruto into an open-mouthed kiss and she wraps her arms around his tan back as he crushes her against his chest. Sasuke watches and something curls up inside his stomach, finally sated.

 


End file.
